The Psychology of Snapping
by Veritas Found
Summary: Rose is not amused by the Doctor's new snapping trick.


**Title:** "The Psychology of Snapping"

**Author:** Wish Wielder

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Pairing / Character Focus:** (Tenth) Doctor, Rose Tyler, the TARDIS, Donna Noble

**Challenge / Series:** The Psychology Series

**Theme / Prompt:** N/A

**Word Count:** 1,393

**Rating:** T / PG-13

**Summary:** Rose is not amused by the Doctor's new snapping trick.

**Notes / Spoilers:** S4 finale, refs to the Doctor's new snapping trick shown in Forest of the Dead; nothing too spoilery, other than what's guessed at from the mid-series trailer. Inspired by a comment someone on Ehl Jay made about the snapping reflecting the Doc's God complex, though I can't for the life of me remember who said it.

**Disclaimer:** "Doctor Who" and all respective properties are © the BBC. Megan D. (Wish Wielder) does not, has never, nor will ever own "Doctor Who".

"_**The Psychology of Snapping"**_

"Then get us to the TARDIS!" she screamed, turning on him. God, was he being this obtuse on _purpose?_ Here they were, two universes – hell, probably the entire multiverse – ready to collapse because of a Dalek fleet, and he wanted to play catch-up! His face fell as her eyes continued to burn into him, and she raised a hand to point down the road. "TARDIS. Now."

"Rose –" he tried, but she wouldn't have it.

"We've got a job to do, and in case you didn't notice I really liked Donna. Thought you did, too, since you let her travel with you. Thought maybe you'd want to save her," she said, and his stare hardened. There, that was more like it. Give 'em some Oncoming Storm. Stop being thick. Figure out a way to blast every last stinkin' Dalek outta that sky.

"Fine!" he said, brisking past her and making his way towards the TARDIS. She followed him, her eyes darting to her old home. Jack was inside with Martha, waiting for them to…she didn't know, but she knew the Doctor would figure it out. And if he didn't, they'd have to do it for him. They'd –

She froze as a snap sounded ahead of her, and the TARDIS doors flew open.

What. The. Hell?

The Doctor stopped, one foot in the door, and gave her an expectant – slightly annoyed – look. He nodded towards the interior, tossing her a "Are you coming or not?" She shook her head, frowning and gaping and…what the hell?! How had he…did he just…and the TARDIS…

"What the hell did you just do?!" she asked, her mouth refusing to close as she looked at him. He frowned at her, obviously confused.

"I opened the doors," he said, "so we could go into the TARDIS and figure out how to save Donna and stop the Daleks."

It was just like him, she thought, to treat her as the obtuse one when he was being so bleeding _thick_.

"By snapping?" she asked, and he nodded. "Snapping? Really?"

"Yep," he said, nodding, and she shook her head.

"Since when?!" she asked, and his frown deepened.

"Since when _what?_" he asked, his voice sounding not only confused by slightly perturbed. Well, that made two of them.

"Since when could you open the doors by _snapping your bloody fingers?_" she asked, and he groaned.

"Rose, is this really the time?" he whined, and she nodded as her arms folded over her chest.

"I'd say it bloody well is," she said. "Since when can you open the TARDIS by snapping your fingers? Since when does she let you?"

"Since when…_what?_" he asked, frowning, and she rolled her eyes.

"You just _snap_ and she opens up? No way! So c'mon, how'd you do it, really? 'Cause I know she doesn't like you _that_ much," she said, and his jaw dropped.

"Rose Tyler, the cheek! My TARDIS happens to like me an awful lot, and _yes_, she does open at the snap of your fingers! Well, I say _your_ fingers, but it's really _my_ fingers – though she is rather fond of you, so maybe your fingers, too, and – _what?_" he stopped mid-prattle as her eyebrow arched.

"The cheek? Really? You, Mr. I'm-Gonna-Snap-Your-Doors-Open, and you're saying _I'm_ the one with the cheek?" she asked, and he slammed the door shut as he stormed over to her.

"Yes! She doesn't mind, honest – and besides, think of how handy it's going to be next time we're running for our lives! Can't find your key? No worries – snap, and she'll let you in! See? Perfectly practical," he said, trying to erase her frown with his grin. Not bloody likely. And what did he think he was getting at, 'the next time _we're_ running for _our_ lives'? How dare he just assume she'd stay; she hadn't even said, and he was just…

"I say she does mind," she said, shifting slightly as her hands settled on her hips, "and I say you've got an awfully big pair on you to just assume she doesn't."

"What –" he started, but she shook her head.

"Honestly, it's rude! It's…it's…degrading! You just assume she's gonna be ok to open for you with a snap of your fingers – better not get her angry then, Doctor, or you might find yourself locked out. S'if your name wasn't pompous enough, now you're walking around snapping your TARDIS open," she said. He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Honestly, and I thought your God complex was bad before! You just watch – you keep snapping her open, go ahead, but then you just wait. One day you'll need her to open for you, but you'll have snapped her out and she'll just find you so bloody _annoying_ she'll lock you out, then you'll end up in some jail or on the wrong end of a pointy stick, and I'll be there laughing my head off at you, Mr. I'm-a-Time-Lord-and-so-can-do-Whatever-the-Bloody-hell-I-Like. Including snapping open your ship."

She nodded indignantly, in a way that just screamed "So there!", and he frowned at her.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, and she looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding again.

"Yeah, think I am," she said, and he nodded. He paused, and then his lips curled up in a small, hopeful smile.

"…you'll be there laughing at me?" he asked, and she hesitated as she realized what she'd said. Oh, who was she kidding? 'Course she'd be there.

"Yeah, think I will," she said, smiling. He grinned and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the TARDIS.

"Brilliant! Now c'mon – let's go save Donna!" he said, turning towards the TARDIS and snapping. As they crossed over the threshold and she thwapped her hand upside the back of his head, she was fairly positive she heard the TARDIS's hum change to a laughing pitch.

– W –

"Where's your bloody key?!" Donna screamed at the Doctor, ducking as an arrow whizzed by her head. He rooted through his pocket, gulping as he found it missing.

"I don't know! Rose, do you have your key?" he called, and she rolled her eyes. Donna put on a burst of speed, catching up with her as they left the Doctor trailing behind them. It wasn't really fair, what with his injured leg, but he was the one who just _had_ to fake an assassination attempt on Queen Elizabeth's life and _then_ insult her fashion sense. Sure, it all actually _saved _her life in the end, but that obviously didn't matter to her. Royals.

Another volley of arrows whizzed by them, miraculously all falling just shy of their targets, as they neared the TARDIS. She forced out a breath in relief, giving Donna a grin as they stumbled up the hill.

"Left it inside – as per _your_ orders, Snappy," she called back, and he groaned. He continued to climb the hill behind them, still lagging a bit due to his limp, but raised his hand and gave an exaggerated _Snap!_. She shared a nervous look with Donna as the doors remained closed. The Doctor paused, his face falling as the TARDIS ignored him. He snapped again, but still the doors wouldn't open. Rose looked back at him, quirking a brow as a grin curled her lips, and he spluttered in shock as he continued snapping.

"Told you so," she said, and he gave her a wide-eyed look as she laughed. "Oh, I _told you so!_"

"Is this honestly the time?!" Donna asked, giving her a look, and she grinned.

"Yes," she said, but all the same she turned to the TARDIS and knocked gently on the door. She felt an appreciative hum in her mind, a thank you of sorts for the consideration, before the doors swung open. Donna let out a whoop as she rushed in, and she gave the Doctor a haughty look before following. He finally reached the top of the hill, scowling at her as she leaned against the railing.

"Told you," she said, and then the doors slammed shut. His face fell, mouth dropping open in shock, before he hobbled to the door and pounded against it.

"_Rose!_ Rose, open up! Donna! Oh, come on, old girl! Open up!" he whined. He glanced behind him as the shouts of the soldiers grew louder, and he knocked all the harder. "Oh, _come on!_"


End file.
